The Circus of Life and Love
by Mtbookworm
Summary: Aliza has lived alone with her dad all her life. she has never had an actual friend her own age. thats all about to change. When a man she barely remembers escapes from prison and she is finlly allowed to go to hogwarts after 15 years of waiting, she is about to discover how crazy life (and love) can be.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue part 1: An unexpected discovery

**Authors note: I don't own harry potter and I am not J. . If I was, Dobby, Fred, Lupin and Tonks would have lived and the marauders would have their own books**

**The Circus of Life and Love**

It was, what most thought, the darkest time in wizarding history. He who must not be named was slowly rising to power, gaining followers by the day. In these times it was hard to find a source of light to cling to. Something to have hope in. That's were our story begins. Someone who desperately needed it was about to receive his source of hope.

Dolores Umbridge was unhappy. It was as simple as that. This ludicrous assignment she was one was only accepted in hopes that it would put her in good graces with the minister, as she hoped one day to be senior undersecretary. Her hatred for the assignment she was own came from the little abomination walking next to her. She was disgusted by this _thing's_ very existence, but no matter. Soon she would be free of the horrid beast beside her, and she hoped she would never have to lay eyes on it again.

Sirius Blank downed his third fire whiskey. _Or was it his fourth? _He couldn't remember. As the familiar burning sensation coursed down his throat he really couldn't care. He took a moment to look around at his surroundings. He was in the living room of the small flat he shared with his good mate Remus Lupin, otherwise know as moony due to his "furry little problem". In the room with was said roommate sitting in the corner of the room reading a book with untouched fire whisky beside him. Remus was a quite person in nature, far more quite than Sirius himself. He was always the voice of reason of their group of friends, in their school days known as the marauders, but could be brought out of his shell on occasion.

Sitting across from Sirius was the leader of the marauders, James, and his wife, Lily. James was Sirius' best pal and always would be. The two of them had been causing trouble together since they were eleven. Since the moment they stepped foot in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some had gone as far as calling them bullies. They had always turned down these accusations, protesting they were only harmless pranksters. They had finally realized they might have gone to far in sixth year. The realization was brought to them by the hands of Lily Potter, well then she was Lily Evans. After that they had started to dial back down, James more than Sirius because James had been practically in love with Lily since first. James had dialed down even more since Lily had agreed to date him and then later marry him. Though not so much that they no longer had their fun, they still did, and even Lily had lightened up a little.

In the dark times they needed all the light they could get. The main source of light for the group of friends was the news of the baby Potter who was due to arrive in two months. The entire group was excited. James and Sirius were going turn the boy, they were positive it was a boy, into a mini marauder. Lily wasn't to thrilled about this. The only one who wasn't taking a side in the matter was Remus. Always the mediator that one.

_So, lets see whose here. Moony. Prongs. Lily. Baby Potter. All here. That leaves…_

"Don't you guys think its weird that this is wormtail's party and he's not even here?" Sirius asked the others as he started on another fire whiskey.

"Don't you think you've had enough for one night, aye Padfoot" Moony replied from his chair. Sirius had almost forgotten he was there he was so quiet.

"Aw come on Moony. Don't be such a stick in the mood." James said taking a sip of his fore whiskey and throwing his arm around his who made a disgusted face.

"You aren't the one who will have to deal with him tomorrow when he has hangover, Prongs." Moony said with a chuckle in his voice. "Lily who do you thinks worse with hangover, James or Sirius."

"Moony, if I may interject, you get pretty bad with hangover." Sirius replied jokingly to his friend.

"But Remus hardly ever drinks." Lily spoke for the first time in the conversation.

"That may be correct my dear, but when Moony drinks, he really drinks." James said to his wife.

"Can we please point the topic of conversation away from drinking habits." Moony said now becoming slightly annoyed by the conversation.

"Then whose drinking habits are we gonna talk about now Moony?" Sirius mock groaned at his friend. Just after Sirius had said that the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Sirius said getting up. "Maybe Wormtail finally decided to come to his own party."

When Sirius opened the door however it wasn't Wormtail. He was looking right at Dolores Umbridge, otherwise known as The Toad. Umbridge was in the process of drawing up some anti-werewolf legislation that was making in near impossible for Moony to get a job. For that, the group of friends despised her.

"What do you want?" Sirius said groaning.

"I am here on Official Ministry business. Might I come in?"

"Fine but you'd better be quick." Sirius answered glaring at the women. That's when he heard a little squeak from behind Umbridge. As she walked in he saw a little girl who was hiding behind her follow her in. Umbridge walked into the living room and received a nervous glance from Remus, a questioning look from Lily, and a silent glare from James.

"What does she want? James asked clearly annoyed. Lily elbowed him and gave him look that said don't make it worse.

"I am hear to speak with Mr. Lupin." She said sitting down on the armchair in which Sirius had previously occupied. When she sat down all attention turned away from her to sound of a crash. Everyone turned and looked at the girl who had accompanied Umbridge. She couldn't have been more than three, and had dark auburn hair and amber colored eyes. She wore a brown smock dress and look on her face that appeared as if she had been crying. She had touched a plate on the table that then crashed to the floor.

"You insolent girl! What did I tell you! Now look at what you have done." Umbridge practically screamed at the girl who recoiled and shrank up and mumbled something that sounded like an I am sorry.

Sirius in response leaned down to the little girl and said, "It's okay. That was my mother's. I have been meaning to destroy it." The girl giggled at this, but with a glare from Umbridge was silenced again.

"You said you needed to speak to me" Remus said wanting to get this over with. Anything Umbridge had to say to him had to be bad.

"Mr. Lupin, are you familiar with a witch by the name of Katherine Cartwright?" Umbridge said clearly knowing the answer to the question.

They all knew who Katherine Cartwright was. She had been a muggleborn Ravenclaw in their year at Hogwarts. She had always been very nice and charming, especially to Moony. They had become extremely close in later years. This had started at one point in sixth year when he had found her in the corridor crying. He had passed her in the holes a few times before but had never actually talked to her. He asked her what was wrong and she said her parents had been killed in attack of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He held her in the hallways as she cried. From then on the two were inseparable. That had begun dating in the end of sixth year. Everyone thought the two would end up getting married, because they just seamed perfect for each other. James ad Sirius where just glad Moony had found someone and they were happy for their friend. Half way through seventh year Remus told her about his lycanthropy. That's when everything changed. From that point on she began distancing herself from the others and she did not return to Hogwarts after Christmas break. This had crushed Moony. He being positive it was him who drove her away. They never did find out why she left or what happened to her.

"Yes." Moony said with a slight shake in voice. Katherine was still a delicate subject for him.

"She is dead." Umbridge replied with not a hint grief in her voice. The others were all shocked and had a strong feeling of sorrow come over them, especially Moony. _Who would ever want to kill Katherine?_

"This is her daughter…" Umbridge said with distaste in her voice. Lily gasped while all the marauders wore shocked expressions. Now thinking about the girl, she did look a lot like Katherine. Same hair, same smile, same quiet demeanor. The only thing that was different about her was her eyes. They were, instead of Katherine's bright blue, they were glowing amber. _They looked just like…_

"…and yours."

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you guys think. I will take constructive criticism. Will have next part up soon. If anyone had a title idea leave It in the comments. Thank you**

**-the bookworm.**


	2. Prologe Part 2: A Happy Start

Prologue part 2: a happy start.

**I am not J. . If I was I wouldn't be spending my time on fanfiction. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter and the next will be part of a three-part prologue. I had considered merging all three parts together but I decided to post them as individual parts. I really messed up in the last chapter, for the little girl to be three, Harry would have to be almost a year old. So I am fixing that mistake in the chapter and harry has already been born. Please don't be upset, I made a mistake and I am sorry. I hope that doesn't make you quit reading. Thanks for the reviews and follows. Glad to know people like the story. If you have any idea for a better title leave it in the comments. This chapter is gonna be extremely long. Hope you enjoy it**

**The Bookworm**

**The Circus of Life and Love**

"_This is her daughter…" Umbridge said with distaste in her voice. Lily gasped while all the marauders wore shocked expressions. Now thinking about the girl, she did look a lot like Katherine. Same hair, same smile, same quiet demeanor. The only thing that was different about her was her eyes. They were, instead of Katherine's bright blue, they were glowing amber. They looked just like…_

"…_and yours." _

Of all the things Remus Lupin was expecting to hear that day, that certainly wasn't one of them. Just this morning he was living a perfectly normal, well as normal as can be when you're a wizard/werewolf in the middle of war, cant keep a job, and part of a secret organization fighting in said war, life. Now to learn that he has a daughter, and not only that but a daughter with a woman he thought despised him.

He often thought of Katherine, wondering what happened to her. She was the first woman he ever loved, and judging by how he was faring would probably be the only. She had always been nice to him in their early years at Hogwarts, on the rare occasions they spoke in those years. They had only started getting close in sixth year, after Katherine had received the news of her parents' deaths. She was convinced it was her being a wizard that got her parents. That's a something they understood about each other, they both felt as if they were responsible for the pain of others.

He held her while she cried, not saying anything. When she was done the two started talking about anything, books, school, quidditch, the marauders next prank, anything other than their families. From then on the two were inseparable. They began dating towards the end of Sixth year.

Together they were perfect. Remus had never felt happier than he felt when he was with Katherine. Halfway through Seventh year they took the next step, they believed they were ready for it. Remus planed to ask her to marry her when they graduated, but to do that he had to come clean. He had to tell her he about his "furry little problem". When he told her was when things changed. Though she tried to hide it you could see the fear in her eyes. She started distancing herself from him, always making excuses as to why she couldn't spend time with him. She did not return to Hogwarts after Christmas break. For Remus, that was the straw that broke the threstral's back. The one person he thought understood him, and she ran away because him. He wasn't the same the rest of seventh year. His friends still didn't think he was the same.

And know, finding out that Katherine's dead, and that they have a daughter, that was just too much. Looking at this little girl, she looked so much like Katherine. Same hair, almost the color of chocolate. Same smile, that seemed to light up the room. Same look on her face, that she had a million questions and was trying to decide which one was the most important to ask. But she had his eyes. Big amber orbs that conveyed thoughts better than words ever could. She was his daughter, he knew that, he just didn't know…

"How?" Of all the thoughts in his head, the only thing he managed to say was how. No other words seemed to want to come out.

" I believed you know how, Mr. Lupin." Umbridge remarked, distaste still evident in her voice. "As for how we know, your name is on her birth certificate, as well as a letter addresses to you from Ms. Cartwright that was found with her possessions." She then handed him a letter with _Remus _written on the front in Katherine's familiar scrawl. He couldn't process thought, his mind hand so many things running through it.

"Well, I have done all I have to do. I will be going now. The sooner I am out of this place the better." Umbridge stood from her chair and then leaned down to the little girl. _I really should inquire about her name. I can't go on calling my own daughter the little girl forever. _Umbrigde got on eye level with girl and whispered something in her ear. The little girl proceeded to tear up at her words, but she nodded all the same. At the Umbridge stood up, cast one more disgusted look at Remus, and then walked out.

The room was silent. Dead silent. And it seamed to stay that way for a while. The little girl stared at them with wide, waiting eyes. There was a look in her eyes like she was scared, as if she was ready o quiver at the words of other at any moment. _What had she been exposed to that mad her this scared?_

Lily was the first one to move, handing over 9½ month old to James and kneeling before the little girl. " Hi sweetheart. My names Lily. Do you want to tell me your name?" Lily said very gently to the little girl as not to frighten her any more than she already was.

"Awiza." She said, speaking for the first time. Her voce was small, hesitant, and had a little lisp that was common in children.

"Aliza. That's a pretty name. How old are you Aliza?" Lily asked keeping her voice gentle. The little girl, Aliza, had just started to come out of her shell, the last thing they wanted was to send her back in.

"I awmost thwee." She replied. _Almost three _Remus thought _It couldn't possibly match up, could it. _

"Wow. You are such a big girl. I bet your hungry. How would you like a snack?" Lily asked. She was trying to get the little girl out of the Room and Let Remus get his head around things. He still looked like he had millions of thoughts whirly through his head, which he did.

"Is this a twick?" Aliza asked, starting to return to her shell. _What had happened to her that she thought being offered something to eat was trick? _Remus had no idea why but he felt something boiling up in his chest. _Was he angry? _He had only just meet the girl and already he was feeling protective. Where these parental instincts kicking in? _Parental instincts! What was he saying? _

"No sweetie! No trick! You just look hungry, that's all." Lily said with pity in her voice. She could have just been little, but Aliza looked far too frail and skinny. _Maybe that was because she was a….No! Stop jumping to conclusion! _

"No twick?" Aliza asked again.

"No trick." Lily replied smiling sweetly at the little girl.

"Yes please. Thank You." Aliza said, her voice perking up slightly and the trace of a smile appearing on her face. The only thing Remus could think was that that was Katherine's smile.

"Well aren't you polite. Come on. We'll get you something to eat. I think it's about time for Harry to be fed too." Lily said as she started to stand up. She walked over to James, took Harry from him, took Aliza's hand, and started walking to the kitchen. She glanced over her shoulder at the three marauders left in the room. The glance she gave to Remus could be described as pitying, but also expectance. She expected him to pull it together. She gave James a look that said help him and Sirius a glare that said don't make the situation worse. With that, she and Aliza walked out of the room.

Silence. That was the one thing in the room. The thick silence had returned and it felt like it was chocking him. The only good thing about this silence was that it allowed him a moment to gather his thoughts.

_He had a daughter! A daughter! This wasn't possible simply wasn't possible. Okay, well it was technically possible, but it just couldn't happen. This couldn't happen not to him. How was he supposed to take care of child when he was practically living off his best friends? If you asked them they would deny it, but it was true. Sirius paid for practically all the rent for the flat and James was exhausting every resource he had trying to get Remus a job. He was internally grateful for his friends, but how could he ask them to help him with his daughter, daughter, he would still have to get use to saying that. How could he ask them to help him take care of a child who was his responsibility? _

_And Katherine? How could she be dead? Sweet, lively, intelligent, wouldn't hurt a fly Katherine, who would want to kill her? You know who, Remus. You-Know-Who, that's who was responsible. Maybe not directly, but any death these days had to be because of him. What was he going to do?_

"Well who would have thought Moony would be the first to become a father." Sirius said in his bark like laugh. Leave it to him to try to lighten the mood, and fail.

"Sirius, incase you haven't notice, I have kid to. Names Harry. You're the godfather." James said, half trying to lighten the mood, and the other half trying to keep Sirius in check.

"Well, actually Prongs, Moony's kid was born two years before your. So that puts him first." Sirius said matter-o-factly.

"But, still he didn't know about the kid until know, so I believe that puts me first." James argued back."

"Would you two just be quiet! Please!" Remus yelled. Their bantering wasn't helping.

"Sorry Moony. We were just trying to lighten the mood a bit." Sirius apologized.

"Are you gonna read it?" James asked, nodding to the letter Remus was absent-mindedly fingering. He looked at his name on the letter write in Katherine's handwriting. 

"I don't know." was all he could manage to say. How was he supposed to open this letter? How was he supposed to reopen the wound hat was just starting to close.

"It's as a good place to start as any, Moony." James said lacing a hand on his friend shoulder.

"You think?" he asked. At this point Remus think a part of him was trying to come with any possible reason not to read the letter.

"Well she wrote you the letter for a reason. Might as well find out why." Sirius said sounding rather uncharacteristically, well, serious.

"Okay." He replied. If he didn't do it then he probably never would. He pealed open the letter carefully, as if it might fall apart in his hands. He pulled out a small bit of parchment and began to read.

_My Dearest Remus,_

_If you are reading this, then I am most likely dead. Do not feel too much sadness over me, for I was ready die. I knew that in the state of the world we are in, that there is great chance that I would not see the end of the war. The only regret I have is that I have left behind my daughter in world in which she is not safe. Though I should say our daughter, for she is yours as well. She is amazing, Remus. Absolutely amazing. Her name is Aliza. Alizandra Jane Lupin, and she is so much like you. She is brilliant. Already reading. She once tried to get a Shakespeare book of a shelf 3 feet taller than he. I understand if you are confused. You never were very good with surprises. You also might be angry. I understand that to. You have every right to be angry with me. Just know I wanted to tell you. I did. I was going to tell you. That one night in November. The night you told me about your lycanthropy. I had planned to tell you that night. I had been praying to anyone I thought would listen that you wouldn't leave, that you wouldn't hate me and not want to be a part of our child's life. Then, when you told me about your lycanthropy, I was the one who ran. I didn't know what to do. I was scared enough to begin with, but then when I found out of your conditions, I was frightened for our child. I was frighten and also angry. I will admit, Remus, I was briefly angry with you, that is the reason I distanced myself from you at Hogwarts, and that is something I will always regret. As time progressed I had to think of my options and I am ashamed to say I took the easiest way out. I ran. I ran from Hogwarts, my family and friends, and I ran from you. I lived in a small village in Whales. There I found a job, purchased a flat, and raised our daughter. I was happy to say that I was wrong about one of my fears. As far as I know, she has no signs of Lycanthropy. She can sometimes be moody around the time of the fool moon, but that could be due to the temperament of a child. I wanted to tell you Remus, I really did. I must have written hundreds of letters to you, none of which I thought were good enough. I hope this letter is enough. Just know Remus, I love you never. I never stopped. There are only two things I ask of you. One, take care of Aliza, she needs someone. And two, Remus, be happy. _

_Love with all my heart,_

_Katherine Cartwright_

He couldn't take it. He just couldn't. He felt so many emotions. Anger, at her that she never told him, and at himself for being so stupid to let her get away. Sadness that he had missed so much of his daughter's life. And confusing of what he was supposed too due next.

"Well, what's it say." Sirius asked, never one to be patient. Remus in response handed him the letter, which he and James quickly read over.

"Wow. I guess we know why she left now. It wasn't the right thing to do, but at least we know why she did it. Are you okay, Moony." James asked looking at his friend.

"Am I okay? Am I okay! No I most certainly am not okay. First I find out that the only women I have ever loved is dead, then I find out that we have a daughter together that it is the fault of my stupid lycanthropy that I never knew about, and that I have to take care of even though I have not the slightest idea how. Yes, James, I have never been better." He yelled. He couldn't take it anymore. He just had to get it all out and just so happened that it was his friends he ended up taking it out on.

"Hey, Moony, calm down. Its will be okay." Sirius said to his grief stricken friend.

"What am I going to? How do I take care of child we I have no idea how?" he said putting his head in his hands. His anger was slowly turning into desperation.

"Moony, of the three of us you are probably the best one the be a parent. You are by far the most responsible." James said trying to comfort his friend. To James all of the hesitations Remus had seemed pretty ridiculous.

"Maybe so. But how do I support a child when I can hardly support myself. Here I am 21 and practically living off by best friends. How do I do it? Tell me how?" He said, the desperation steadily rising in his voice.

"Alright Moony stop it right now." Sirius said forcefully. "Look in there." He said pointing to the kitchen. In there Remus could see Aliza, smiling and talking animatedly to Lily who was holding baby harry, while she drank a cup of chocolate milk and ate a plate of cookies. She looked happy and carefree, like a child should look. And how some sadly didn't with the state their world was in. "Do you see the little girl in there? She needs someone to be there for her. That person is going to be you. Now stop with the hows and the what ifs, and just be there for her. Cause she could be something great, and you wont know unless you let her in. Please just try." Sirius almost yelled at his friend, but he was careful not to as he didn't want to startle the little girl, because he was quite frankly tiered of the load of bullocks his friend was coming up with.

That was it hit him. He was going to do this. He was going to be this little girl's father. He might fail horribly at it but he was going to try. With that thought in his head he stood up and walked into the kitchen. He walked over to the little girl and kneelt in front of her.

"Hi." He said very gently. It didn't want the result of his first time speaking to his daughter to be scaring her. "Your name is Aliza, isn't it?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. He had absolutely no clue what to do, so he though he would start small.

"Yes. Awe you my Daddy?" She asked very meekly. For some reason, those words spoken in her innocent lisp made his heart melt.

"Yes. Yes, I am your daddy." He said slowly, the words catching in his throught slightly.

"Oh. You look like a nice daddy. But who are they?" she said excitedly, then meekly as you looked at the others in the room.

"That's your Aunt Lily, that's your Uncle Prongs, and that's your Uncle Padfoot." He said pointing to the others in the room. She took in every one with wide eyes.

"I nevew had awn auwnt ow uncles befowe." She said. She looked happy and scared at the statement, but yet intrigued, like the idea of an aunt and uncles fascinated her to no end.

"We'll we promise to be the aunt and uncles ever." Sirius said ruffling Aliza's hair lightly, which caused her to giggle. _Already Sirius is on his way to be the favorite uncle._

"Aliza, did you bring anything with you." Remus asked gently, noticing the lack of possessions Aliza brought in with her. _Surly the child has some possessions, surely._

"Thwe pweople at the Mwinistwey swaid they would swend thwem." She said with yawn. Remus thought the milk was starting to take its tole on her.

"Are you tired Aliza." Lily asked tenderly to the little girl whose eyes were dropping slightly. Aliza nodded lightly in response.

"Come we'll put you to bed." Lily said taking Aliza's hand. When Remus didn't move lily turned back to him.

"Come on. I am going to teach you how to put her to bed." She said to him. He slowly and unsurely got up and followed him. Lily showed Aliza back into the living room and set her on the couch. She fluffed the pillow, grabbed a blanket, laid it on her, and the proceeded to tuck her. In seemed as though with in seconds her eyes were closed and she was sleeping soundly.

"Just do that every night and she'll go wright to sleep. Its getting late Remus, we need to go home and put Harry to bed. Will you be okay?" she asked laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I…I don't know." He said. He didn't know what to do being left alone with her. It was all too much for one day.

"You'll be okay. She's asleep. This will give you sometime to mull things over. If you need us we are only a flue away." She said to the still distraught, though hiding it well, man. With that she and James gathered up Harry and their things, James clapped his friend on the back saying good luck, and Lily assured him that everything was going to be alright. And then they were gone through the flue and Remus and Sirius were alone with Aliza.

"Well, I'm beat. I'm going to bed." Sirius said breaking the silence.

"But…" Remus was about to interject before Sirius stopped him.

"Moony, she's asleep. Which is what you need to be. It's been a long day. Get some sleep and think things over. Take its step by step." Sirius said walking off towards his room. And just because he had to through something else in there he turned back and said,

"Beside, You cant mess her up that bad." And then he was gone.

Finally Remus was alone with his thoughts. He had so many in such a short time that his brain was hurting. The first thought to process was that he had a daughter. An actual daughter who was sleeping soundly across from him. A daughter who would depend on him for everything. A daughter who would blame him if he screwed up. A daughter who would be scared of him the moment she learned what he was. A daughter who would grow to hate him. _But then again, she could be a daughter who he would gladly give the world to. A daughter who would look up to him and ask him for help. A daughter who would understand and accepting him when she learned who he was. A daughter who would love him. A daughter he could be father to. _It seemed the negative possibilities were just as strong and many as the good ones. He was torn. Then there was Katherine. He read and reread the letter over and over again. He thought back to that night. She had been trying to tell him something, but he insisted he tell her what he had to say first, being scared he would lose the nerve to tell her. _Stupid! If only he had let her talk first. Then they could have stayed together, been a family. Maybe she wouldn't be dead. _Then another part of his brain spoke up and said that he couldn't blame himself, and that blaming himself wouldn't make things better. At this point his head was pounding, so he decided to take his friends advice and get some sleep.

After lying in bed for what seemed like hours he hadn't been able to fall asleep. When it seemed to him that he should just give on sleep he heard the door crack open and he sat up. He saw Aliza poke her head in slightly.

"What's wrong Aliza?" he asked to the girl who had been sound asleep not to long ago.

"I had a nwightmawe." She said meekly. She looked scared.

"Oh" he didn't know quite how to respond. _What was he supposed to do?_

"Mummy always lwet me sweep with hewr when I had a nwightmawre." She said timidly, like she scared he would be mad at he for asking.

"Oh. Okay. Uh.., sure." He said slowly. He was way out of his element. Aliza scurried over, hopped up, and snuggled up to him.

"I wove you Daddy." She whispered softly and then fell asleep.

Remus Lupin was speechless.

Remus Lupin was adjusting.

Slowly. But adjusting.

The first few weeks with Aliza were slow and full tired mornings and sleepless nights. He was learning how to take care of child.

And he thought he was failing miserably.

It was difficult to get used to. The first few days were spent learning what she did like and didn't like. Learning the routine she followed. Learning what things he was allergic to. Learning what stories and songs were used to make her fall asleep. One of the many moments Remus felt his heart swell was when her learned her favorite bedtime stories were stories her mother had told her of the marauders.

One thing that surprised Remus was how well Sirius was taking living with a small child. Remus had suspected his friend to be constantly complaining on how living with a child would be "cramping his style". In reality, Sirius had been excited. She had taken to calling him Uncle Paddy, since she could not say Padfoot. He was dotting on the child whenever he could. He played with her, chasing her around and purposefully letting her evade them, and then just when she thought she had gotten away he would catch her, pick her, and tickle her. She then would explode into loud laughter, calling for daddy to come rescue her. It was in moments like these when he felt he was dong a good job. It was sad to say these moments were rare.

In others not so much. One of those times was when he took Aliza to meet his parents. She had been asking about her grandparents and wanted to meet them and he couldn't say no. That's one thing he found, that it was impossible to say no to her. She never asked for much and the things she asked for were sometimes so simple he couldn't say no. He knew that if he had the money to do so, he would spoil the girl rotten. Though Sirius was already doing that. It wasn't every day that he had bought the child a new toy or book, but she always accepted in with a smile and a lispy thank you.

Another reason for the visit was the fact of his mother's declining health. He had made a point to visit his parents as often as he could. He loved his parents dearly. They had been good to him. When he was young and had been bitten they searched everywhere for a possible cure. His mother had tutored him and was willing to when they assumed he would be unable to go to Hogwarts. His father had made every attempt to give him as normal a childhood as possible, and for that he would always be grateful.

The look on his father face when he opened the door and he saw a small girl running around his son's legs. The little girl tugged on her father legs, he leaned down as she whispered something to him while pointing to the man at the door. Remus had nodded and said yes, and with the girl ran forward and rapped her hand around Lyall Lupins legs. Remus had grabbed his daughter and reprimanded her for being rude, in response to she mumbled a small sorry. Remus, not being able to stay mad, ruffled her hair slightly and said it was okay. He the looked up at his father.

"Can we come in?" he asked, a laugh still in his voice, though it broke when he saw the look on his father's face. His father nodded slightly and let them in, the look of bewilderment never leaving his face.

Remus walked in to the living holding his daughters hand. Hope Lupin had been sitting in her favorite chair in the living room, with a blanket on legs, a book in her lap, and a cup of tea in her hand. She had been a very pretty woman, she still was, just with streaks of grey in her brown locks. She looked up and had been even more surprised than her husband had been to see the little girl holding her son's hand.

"Hello mother." He said coming over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Aliza had been hiding slightly behind him, looking around the room with wide curious eyes.

"Hello Remus." She said slowly. "To what do we owe this pleasant surprise?" she asked the politest voice she could muster. Her husband had come up and sat down next to her. They both looked at their sun expectantly.

In response, Remus had turned to Aliza and said, "Aliza, out that screen door is really fun swing set. If you promise to be careful and not wonder off you can go play on it. Ok?" She nodded, said thank you and then ran out the screen door. Looking through it you could see her hop on the swing and start swing happily. Remus had cracked a small smile it this, though the smile did not last long.

"Alright, Remus. Please do enlighten us on who that girl is?" His father had asked exasperatedly.

"She's my daughter, Aliza." He said with a sigh, bracing himself for the worst.

"What" was the word that had come out of both his parents. They looked shock. Of course when they had walked in both ad assumed that was the case but it was still shocking nonetheless.

"How." His mother had asked with the shock evident in her voice. He went on to tell the story of how he had found out about Aliza and what had happened to Katherine. Both were saddened to hear of the poor girl's fate, she had always been so sweet. When Remus had finished, both his parents sat there in silence. It was his father who broke it.

"Honestly, I can't say I am to excited about this Remus. I thought you were smarter than this." His father said with a disproving tone I his voice.

"Father, please. It may not have been expected but I think that is hardly called for. Yes, it wasn't planned but I am doing the best I can." Remus had said defending himself. He loved his parents dearly and respects their opinion, but he didn't think his father comment was called for.

"Remus, what do you know about raising a child?" his mother asked, she was taking the news better than her husband, but she was still skeptical.

"Honestly, not much, but I am learning and don't think I am doing a bad job. Besides I am not doing this alone. I have my friends to help." Remus had said defending himself. He was hoping his parents would be supportive.

"Yes, your friends. One who is a constant play boy and the others who decided the perfect time to have a child would be the middle of a war." Lyall had said his voice rising in tone. If things didn't get under control soon, then it wouldn't be pretty.

"There is no reason to insult my friends father. I was hoping to come here and you would be supportive." Remus said his voice's tone matching his father's. He couldn't believe the things that were being said.

"Remus, we want to be. We are just concerned. Now dear, do you know if she is…?"

"Mother please! Just don't. As far as I know no, all right. Please. I came here because Aliza was asking about her grandparents and she wanted to meet them and I hoped you would be supportive. She's an amazing girl and I hoping you would like to get to know her." He said cutting his mother off. He was quite frankly becoming angry. He wanted his parents to want to be his daughter grandparents.

"Oh, Remus. Of course we do. We just wan to make sure…." But she didn't get to finish her sentence because she was interrupted by a yelp from outside.

"Daddy! Daddy! Help!" was heard from out side. Remus sprang up and immediately ran out the door. His parents followed suit behind him. When they arrived outside they saw Aliza sitting near the swing, clutching her leg and crying. Remus ran over and knelt I front of her.

"Shh….Shh….baby girl. It's okay. What happened?" he asked scooping the girl up and placing her on is knee trying to calm her crying.

"I…I was swinging and I fewll off. It huwts daddy." She said crying and burying her face in her father shoulder. She had quite a scrape on her leg. Lyall and Hope watched in awe at how their son handled the situation.

"Hey…shh…shh…it's okay sweetheart. Hey…hey…remember what daddy can do. What can he do?" Remus said to the crying child.

"Magic." She said lifting her head from his shoulder and sniffling.

"That's right…" He said bringing out his wand. "…and magic…" he murmured a quick episkey "…make its go away." He said referring to the fact that the scrape on her leg had disappeared. "See all better. Now there are some people I think you want to meet." He picked her up and brought her over to his parents. "Aliza I want you to meet my mother and father. Mother, Father, this is Aliza." Aliza looked at the people she was just introduced to. 

"So are you my gwandpawents." She asked curiously tilting her head.

"Yes dear. Yes we are your grandparents." Hope had said with a laugh.

The rest of that day had gone amazing. He had talked with his parents while Aliza played on the floor. Any doubt his parents had in him seemed to disappear. His mother and father had given him advice but there was no more criticism. His parents had fallen in love with their granddaughter and had told Remus to make sure they come over again.

The other meeting that hadn't gone as well was when Peter met Aliza for the first time. Peter had finally come one night they were all over at Sirius and Remus' flat. He had walked in the look on his face was priceless when he saw Aliza. Remus had then explained to Peter who she was and he looked dumbstruck. He went to try to introduce himself to her and she had immediately run the other way. She didn't like Peter at all.

The reason Remus was reliving all these better memories were because he was trying to keep his mind off what tonight was. Tonight was the final test to see if he could make things work. Tonight was the full moon.

They had already arranged for Lily and James to come over and help Sirius with Aliza. Tonight wasn't what Remus was worried about. He was worried about when the day came that Aliza learned about his condition. He was trying not to think about that. He had along night ahead of him, and worrying would only make it worse.

Remus had returned the next morning tired and raged. Last night hadn't been the worst full moon ever but it certainly hadn't been a walk in the park.

He had come home and collapsed on his bed to asleep. When he had first arrived Aliza and Sirius were not there. Sirius had left a note saying that he had taken Aliza out for the day in order for Remus to rest. For that he was thankful. He didn't want his daughter to see him like this.

A few hours latter, in what Remus assumed was the middle of the night, a light peeked through the door. He lifted his head up slightly and he saw Aliza walk in slowly.

"Hi daddy. I hope you awe feewling bettew. Uncwe Paddy saiwd twhat you get swick. I mawde you this cawd to make you feewl bettew. I'm gonna weave it hewe okay daddy. Get bettew soon. I wove you daddy." She said kissed his cheek and the creped out of the room and shut the door.

"I…I love you to Aliza."

**That's all for know. Hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long to update. Highschool stinks. Reviews make writers happy.**

**~ the Bookworm**


End file.
